


What Comes After 'I'll be seeing you, Ms Lance.'

by DScully2019



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode s03e18 Extension, F/F, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Just a little extension the the end of Season 3 Episode 18.  Sara's a little wound up from the battle and has her girlfriend back so it's time to celebrate.





	What Comes After 'I'll be seeing you, Ms Lance.'

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was something that was talked about on Twitter so I thought I'd take a crack at it.

  Marching through the portal Ava looked around the dusty streets of Salvation.  She had just returned from mindwiping and returning Freydis, Ceasar, and Black Beard to their proper times.  While she had personally overseen the three leaders of Mallus’ uprising, she had given orders for her agents to round up and address their armies as well as the giant crater in the ground. 

  Monitoring the progress, the Director allowed a small smile to slip onto her face seeing the efficiency of her team.  She could appreciate the Legends and their ability to get the job done, but the swell of pride she felt when it was her team getting the job done was irreplaceable.  She was certain that the Captain of the Waverider felt the same about her team.  A quick scan of the streets didn’t reveal a single Legend and she assumed they had already departed Salvation for a well-deserved break. 

  Ava made her way over to an agent that had detained a couple of pirates and was in the process of mindwiping them.  As she called Gary over to assist the first agent Ava’s attention was drawn by the swing of the door to the Last Salvation Saloon.  Shifting her attention towards the saloon she gave the agents some final instructions before tucking her hands into her pockets of her pea coat, warding off the chill of the North Dakota air. 

  Ava made her way towards the saloon with purpose, nodding a greeting to another agent that was in the process of ushering a group of pirates through a portal returning them to 1717.  She took both stairs in a single stride and paused to listen before reaching out for the handle of the door.  Beyond the door she heard a thwack followed by the shattering of glass.  Her brows furrowed and her hand moved from her pocket to the weapon that rested at small of her back.  With her free hand she gripped the handle of the saloon and released the latch, pushing the door open before peaking inside. 

  The saloon appeared to be empty from her position, but the Director knew without a doubt the sounds had come from within.  Taking a step past the threshold her hand curled around the cool metal grip of her pistol, ready to draw it if necessary.  Several feet in front of her empty beer bottles were lined up on the bar.  A crack rang out, followed by the shattering of one of the bottles.  Reacting immediately Ava spun and drew her pistol, looking for the origin of the sound.  Her heart pounded in her chest as her eyes swept across the room seeking out a target. 

  A figure moved in the shadows, the light of the saloon slowly revealed a Stetson tilted towards the floor.  The figure tilted its head back to reveal familiar sky blues and Ava sighed dropping the muzzle of her weapon towards the ground as quickly as she had drawn it.  “You should probably close the door, Director Sharpe, you’re letting the cold in.”  Ava didn’t miss the way Sara’s eyes drifted down her body and back up again. 

  Huffing Ava stepped out of her firing stance.  “Sara.”  Ava’s shoulders dropped as she slid the weapon back into the holster and moved to close the door.  “I figured you would be back on the Waverider with your team by now.”  When she turned back around after securing the door Ava noticed Sara was a little closer and the whip she had been wielding was draped across her shoulders. 

  “No, I had something I needed to take care of here first.”  As Sara got closer Ava caught the intent reflected in her eyes. 

  As her stomach flipped Ava noted the temperature shift in the room.  Clearing her throat Ava nodded towards the bar top.  “Your whip skills?”  Her mouth suddenly felt dry as she took the time to fully take in Sara’s outfit.  She had always secretly liked the Legends sometimes over the top costuming choices, but this was something more and it was making the director feel things.  Starting at the black boots on her feet Ava’s eyes drifted up over the tan colored denim jeans, the brown gun belt with a holstered six-shooter canted to the right, a tan denim vest, a burgundy bandana, the dark brown duster, and finally the dark felt Stetson perched on her head. 

  Sara’s hands rested on the gun belt as she shrugged her shoulders.  “Just a distraction while I waited.” 

  The low and husky quality to Sara’s voice caused a jolt of warmth to shoot down Ava’s spine.  Swallowing, Ava allowed a nervous chuckle to escape her lips.  “Waiting for-” 

  Sara rapidly closed the gap between them and just before making contact with Ava expertly flipped the loop of the whip over her hat as well as Ava’s head.  Once the leather was at the curve of Ava’s ass Sara pulled it taut causing the taller blonde to lurch forward pressing their hips together.  Tilting her head so the brim of the hat wouldn’t be in the way Sara crashed their lips together. 

  Ava immediately became pliant to Sara’s touch, and parted her lips immediately allowing Sara’s tongue access.  As Ava deepened the kiss, her hands gripped Sara’s waist.  Ava pulled Sara with her as she walked backwards until her back crashed against the timber wall of the saloon.  There was a soft thud and Ava could only assume it was the whip falling to the floor when one of Sara’s hands found her cheek while the other easily popped the buttons of her coat. 

  Sara pulled back just briefly to utter one word.  “You.”  Instead of taking Ava’s lips in another passionate kiss Sara nipped at her neck before pressing an open mouth kiss on her neck. 

  Pressed against the wall Ava tilted her head back and bit her lip. Feeling Sara's lips pressed against her pulse point was pure ecstasy and she didn’t want to stop.  Sara pushed her coat open and started working the buttons of Ava’s blazer that had been concealed by her coat.  The warmth that was coiling at the base of her spine caused Ava’s hips to involuntarily cant forward.  When she did something hard pressed against her.  Taking a sharp breath her brows knitted in confusion.  "Wait, is that your holster?" 

  Pausing from her ministrations Sara smirked up at Ava and raised her brows. "Nope."  Running her tongue along the Ava’s neck to get closer to her ear.  Sara’s breath dances across the shell of her ear when she speaks again.  “I  _packed_  a little surprise for you.” 

  Sagging against the wall Ava catches Sara’s meaning immediately and isn’t surprised at the rush of heat between her thighs, closing her eyes so she can savor the friction.  Sara is pressed up against her again and the pistol at the small of her back is digging into her muscles uncomfortably, but she’s too focused on grinding against the time ship captain to care.  Her eyes snap open again when the thud of Sara’s gun belt hitting the floor captures her attention.  Ava’s hands fall to her own belt, quickly undoing the buckle. 

  Sara’s hands are unbuttoning and unzipping Ava’s pants before she can react. The shorter blonde’s left hand is braced on the wall as her right untucks the Director’s shirt and slides over her abs and under the waistband of her cotton underwear.  As Sara’s fingers move over her wet folds Ava whimpers before she even realized it was happening. 

  The sound seems to set Sara off as she starts pushing Ava’s pants and underwear to the floor with a growl.  As the garments pool at her ankles Ava quickly toes off her shoes and socks, kicking the pile of clothes to the side so they wouldn’t be in the way.  When Ava looks at Sara again she can see that the shorter blonde had fished the dildo out of her trousers and was watching her, her eyes were burning with lust.   

  Sara hooked her right arm under Ava’s left knee guiding the leg to Sara’s hip.  Using her left she quickly lined her member up with Ava’s entrance, but hesitated, waiting for consent from her lover.  The captain’s breath was ragged as she struggled to hold herself back. 

  Ava grabbed Sara’s face and crushed Sara’s lips with her own, nipping at her bottom lip.  Getting the message Sara’s hips thrust forward pushing the first inch or two into the director.   This wasn’t how they typically came together, but Ava knew that Sara was riding high on the victory against Mallus.  On top of that with their time apart she was sure Sara was more than a little pent up.  The latter was confirmed as Sara withdrew then delved deeper each time her pelvis rocked into the director. 

  The shorter blonde wasn’t gentle as she rutted into Ava.   Ava’s leg was still hooked over Sara’s elbow as she pressed her palm against the wall allowing herself to drive a little deeper.  Sara then wrapped her left arm around Ava waist so she could grip the directors ass firmly. 

  Ava dropped her head forward wrapping her arms around Sara’s neck savoring the feeling of the captain pounding into her mindlessly.  The denim of Sara’s trousers occasionally bumped against the director’s swollen clit causing Ava to gasp every time it happened.  She had just begun to clench against the phallus when Sara perfected her stroke hitting the director’s clit with every pump of her hips. 

  It was becoming more and more difficult to accommodate Sara’s length as Ava fell her inner walls contracting as she built up to her climax.  Sara bit down on her collarbone through her starched white button up and that was enough to throw Ava over the edge into her release.  Ava cried out Sara’s name as she grabbed fistfuls of the duster in an attempt to ground herself. 

  Sara’s movements slowed, but she still continued to gently roll her hips into Ava.  “God, I missed you.”  After she spoke Sara captured Ava’s mouth with her own. 

  Leaning heavily against the wall Ava swallowed still seeing stars at the edge of her vision.  “You too.”  Was all she could managed to mutter as she pulsed around the dildo. 

  Smiling smugly Sara started to pick up her pace again.  “I’m so not done with you yet.” 

  Ava’s head snapped up and her mouth fell open as Sara coaxed another orgasm out of her almost immediately.  “Christ...how?”  She nuzzled her head into the croak of Sara’s neck, trying to catch her breathe again. 

  Sara slowly lowered Ava’s leg to the floor.  “Talent?”  She pushed a couple of stray strands of blonde hair out of Ava's face and gently massaged her scalp.  “I think we should probably take this either to my quarters or your place though.  You weren’t exactly quiet and there are several agents wandering around out there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated!!!
> 
> Feel free to come @ me on Twitter @DScully2019


End file.
